


Sweet solution

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Elementary School, Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: On his first elementary school day, Shizuo meets a sad little boy and decides to cheer him up.





	Sweet solution

Shizuo was wondering all around the school yard. His first day at elementary school had ended and fortunately, he did not cause any damage. Actually, he could make a new friend. He was bespectacled, irritating and had a really long last name.  
While walking beside the swings, he heard quiet sobs. He turned his head at that direction and saw a boy sitting on the middle swing. He wore a blue hoody top and rubbed his eyes unstoppably. 

"Hey, what’s your problem?" Shizuo asked, walking to him. His mother taught that you try to help everyone who needs it. That boy really looked like who needed help – a big amount of help.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked, sniffing. He looked up at Shizuo. His eyes were full of unshed tears. Despite how glassy they were, those eyes were the prettiest ones Shizuo had ever seen.

"My name is Shizuo," he introduced himself, then raised his eyebrows. "Um… you have a runny nose."

The other blushed, trying to find a tissue in his pocket. Shizuo reached his own towards him. He blew his nose, then looked at Shizuo again.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan," he said, smiling. Shizuo’s heart stopped beating for a minute, then his face became red. "What?"

"DO NOT CALL ME LIKE THAT! THAT’S A GIRL’S NAME!" Shizuo exclaimed furiously.

"I am Izaya," the boy said, standing up from the swing. "It’s nice to meet you, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said, taking Shizuo’s hand into his and shaking it. He did not pay any attention to Shizuo’s anger which was surprising to the called boy.

"So… why did you cry?" Shizuo asked curiously. Izaya’s eyes became glassy again and tears started to fall from them. "Aah!" Shizuo reached towards him desperately.

"It’s my parents," Izaya said whimpering. "This is my first day at elementary school and they left overseas yesterday. As if it did not count at all!" His tears started flooding freely again.

Shizuo remembered how his mother’s lips felt on his forehead and how his father rubbed his hair before heading out. Until that moment he thought that everyone had the loving family he had, but looking at Izaya’s crying form in front of him, he realized how wrong he really was.

"If you want, you can borrow mines until yours return," he offered, rubbing the back of his head. Izaya looked up with wide eyes. "Our family is small, but I think, we can find a place in it for you." Seeing how Izaya would be crying again, Shizuo growled. "Stop that stupid crying already!"

"Sorry…" Izaya said, playing with the edge of his top. He felt his cheeks heating up.

"Here!" Izaya looked up, seeing Shizuo’s hand in front of his face, holding a lollipop. "Sweets help you to get better."

Izaya wrapped the lollipop out and licked it. A light smile appeared on his face.

"It is yummy," he said, licking it again. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Shizuo’s big grin.

"Right? Lollipops are the best!"

He took out another one from his pocket for himself too. The two kids sat back down on the swings and started swinging slowly while eating. Neither of them realized how their fingers lightly enlaced.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here. I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
